Claude Scruggs
Claude Scruggs is racing stock car. From 1970s or 1980s to early 2000s (after 2006), he was Piston Cup racer sponsored by Leak Less, bearing the number 52. History roof.]] Claude Scruggs was American racing stock car. Since 1970s or 1980s to early 2000s (after 2006) he was Piston Cup racer and member of Leak Less Racing Team. His crew chief was Earl Filter and one of mechanics was Stacy. He was supported by his fan base that mainly posed cars from 1940s. In 2006 he was racing during the 2005 Piston Cup season final race at Motor Speedway of the South. After Chick Hicks causes a huge accident between the majority of the competitors, a bruised Claude is out of control but stops in front of Billy Oilchanger, another car in a similar condition. However, Billy is quickly hit by another car and Claude turns to see Todd Marcus coming his way and Claude finds himself atop Todd's roof. When Lightning McQueen makes it through the mess, he bounces off of Claude, who looks severely damaged and bruised, and impresses fans by making and landing a large jump. Claude somehow manages to continue racing. Sometime between the 2006 and 2016 he either retires or gets fired by Leak Less and was replaced by Brian Spark. Physical description Scruggs is Piston Cup racing stock car Husker Morroco. He use Lightyear racing tires. His maximal speed is 298 km/h (185.169 mph) and his horsepower is 580. He was based on 1980 Buick Regal. He is painted yellow with white and black on his body. On his hood, he has the Leak Less logo inside a black stripe. He has white doors with black dots and the number 52. He also has a black spoiler and yellow rims. He has light green eyes. Achievements Not-canonical Profiles ''Cars'' *''Some would say that Leakless Adult Dripping Pans is not a prestigious sponsor, but Claude Scruggs would disagree, he's been the #52 yellow, black and white for more than two decades and he wears the Leakless logo with pride. His fan base might be a bit older but thanks to the automotive boom of the late 1940s there are a lot of them and their enthusiasm for the sport and for Scruggs is so intense they can barely contain themselves.'' ** source: Car Finder Appearances *''Cars'' *''Rally Race'' *''Go with the Glow!'' *''Old, New, Red, Blue!'' *''The Fast Lane'' *''Cars Daredevil Garage'' *''Race Around the World'' *''Always Faithful'' Non-canonical appearances , Claude Scruggs and Misti Motorkrass during final race of Piston Cup season 2010. Image from book Race Around the World.]] Claude Scruggs appear in some of The Official Magazine comics where he was show as one of Lightning McQueen's good friends. He appear in Race Around the World where was shown that Scruggs had 2nd place on season 2010 of Piston Cup Racing Series. His Mattel's 1:55 Scale Die-Cast toy car was on of characters that player could use in Cars Daredevil Garage. Trivia * Racing number 52 is also used by Joltsen, George New-Win and Brian Spark. Portrayals Gallery leakless-Pixar-Cars-Wallpaper.jpg|Promotional image. Claude3-1-.jpg|Promotional image. ClaudeScruggs.jpg|''Car Finder'' profile. ClaudeScruggsLightningMcQueenCars.jpg|''Cars'' StacyCars.jpg|''Cars'' ClaudeScruggs13.jpg|''Cars'' ClaudeScruggsCars11.jpg|''Cars'' Names in other languages *Polish: Klaudiusz Krab See also * List of characters * List of racers by driver number * List of racing cars Sources * Car Finder * Meet the Cars * Cars Character Encyclopedia pl:Klaudiusz Krab pt-br:Claude Scruggs ru:Клод Скрагс Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Leak Less Category:Husker